


Wildstream Beach

by p0em



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant leur roadtrip à travers les Etats-Unis pour récupérer des mutants, Charles et Erik se rendent en Floride. Et cette fois-ci, tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.   Réponse au défi n 2 de l'été  2011  pour le forum Le Monde du Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildstream Beach

**Titre** : _Wildstream Beach_

 **Auteur** : p0em

 **Beta-reader** : ToMoYo FaNeL

 **Fandom** : X-Men : First Class

 **Temporalité** : Durant le road trip de Charles et Erik

 **Genre** : Humour, slash

 **Rating** : T (pour usage de drogues)

 **Statut** : Complet

 **Personnages** : Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr

 **Résumé** : Durant leur roadtrip à travers les Etats-Unis pour récupérer des mutants, Charles et Erik se rendent en Floride. Et cette fois-ci, tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Notes** : Ce OS a été écrit en réponse au Défi n°2 de l'étét (2011) sur le forum Le Monde du Slash. La consigne était d'écrire une fanfiction slash dans un lieu, différent pour chaque participant. Je me suis retrouvée avec la plage nudiste.

Bonne lecture ;)

 

 _Wildstream Beach_

 _  
_

La Chevrolet filait sur l'autoroute, dévorant les kilomètres depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Charles surveillait du coin de l'œil son ami qui tenait le volant d'une main sûre. Bien que la conduite d'Erik fût irréprochable, le jeune professeur avait quelques difficultés à s'habituer à la trop grande vitesse. Il lui en avait bien glissé un ou deux mots, mais Erik n'avait ralenti que pour quelques minutes. Charles préférait donc se concentrer sur la carte qui recouvrait ses genoux.

Depuis plusieurs, jours ils parcouraient le pays à la recherche de mutants. Malheureusement, ils essuyaient bien plus de refus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Depuis que Charles avait utilisé le Cerebro, ils n'avaient pas pu convaincre plus de deux personnes de les rejoindre : Angel et Darwin. Cependant le télépathe reconnaissait que ces incessants voyages ne lui déplaisaient pas tant que cela. A son grand étonnement, la compagnie d'Erik était plutôt agréable, reposante. Quand il était avec Erik, il n'avait plus à cacher son don. Quand il était avec Erik, il n'avait plus à faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait comme avec certains agents de la CIA, pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Quand il était avec Erik, il n'avait pas à le surveiller comme Raven. Erik contrôlait plus ou moins ses pouvoirs. Même s'il se laissait aller dans certains excès de colère, il en décidait toujours la portée, contrairement à Raven qui avait plus de difficultés à le manipuler, comme cette fois-là où elle avait mimé l'hétérochromie de cette femme dans un bar d'Oxford.

Non, Charles n'avait plus toutes ses responsabilités qui lui pesaient quand il était avec Erik, et cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Malgré l'importance et la gravité de leur mission, Charles appréciait ces voyages. Voyages qui avaient un arrière-goût de vacances. Quelques fois même, il allait jusqu'à tenter quelques plaisanteries avec Erik. Et à sa grande surprise, son nouvel ami y répondait de plus en plus.

« Il reste encore combien de temps ? interrogea Erik en lançant un bref regard à Charles.

\- Encore une petite heure, répondit celui-ci après un énième coup d'œil au plan. J'espère que ça se passera bien cette fois-ci. »

Erik n'ajouta rien, mais Charles n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son don télépathique pour connaître ses pensées. Chaque refus les énervait un peu plus l'un comme l'autre. Tous deux rêvaient de voir une alliance entre les mutants pour que ceux-ci aient la possibilité vivre au grand jour, et bien que leurs avis divergent à propos du chemin à emprunter, ils poursuivaient néanmoins un même but. C'est pourquoi ils ne pouvaient accepter que certains de leurs semblables choisissent de rester dans l'ombre, ignorant leurs facultés au lieu de les développer et de les assumer.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ils approchaient enfin de leur destination finale : Clearwater, Floride.

« Tu sais où trouver notre prochain gamin ? »

Erik ralentissait sensiblement en entrant dans la ville. Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde, juste quelques femmes qui faisaient leurs courses en cette fin de matinée, traînant leurs enfants à leur suite.

« Les coordonnées correspondent à une adresse selon Hank. »

Charles guida son ami à travers la ville, et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une petite maison sans prétention. Le jardinet de devant, sans être à l'abandon, ne devait pas être entretenu très régulièrement : la pelouse séchée par le soleil n'avait pas été tondue depuis plusieurs semaines et les quelques fleurs ne paraissaient pas avoir été arrosées depuis de nombreux jours. Quant aux volets ainsi que la barrière, ils auraient bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture. Ils pouvaient apercevoir de l'extérieur de vieux rideaux à fleurs, jaunis par le soleil, qui pendaient presque misérablement aux fenêtres.

Les deux hommes descendirent de la Chevrolet Corvair et remontèrent la petite allée de gravillons, percée de mauvaises herbes. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Cependant, il ne paraissait pas y avoir âme qui vive. La maison aurait semblé totalement vide s'il n'y avait pas un bruit de fond qui provenait d'une pièce à l'arrière, comme si on écoutait la radio. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Charles leva lentement le bras et frappa quelques coups contre le battant. A peine un instant plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et rapidement une petite silhouette potelée apparue dans le couloir. La femme marchait aussi vite que le lui permettait son ventre rebondi, repoussant quelques mèches grisonnantes de son front. Alors qu'elle atteignait l'entrée, elle prit un pan de son tablier sale pour essuyer son visage en sueur, révélant au passage une large robe à fleurs aux couleurs criardes. Puis elle redressa ses lunettes qui grossissaient ridiculement ses yeux.

« Bonjour messieurs, dit-elle d'une voix aigue, un peu essoufflée. C'est pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour madame, fit Charles avec un sourire affable. Est-ce que Henry Pratt habite ici ? Nous souhaiterions lui parler. »

Le front de la femme se plissa à l'entente du nom, et mit les poings sur les hanches dans une attitude presque grotesque. Charles devina plus qu'il ne vit les sourcils d'Erik se soulever devant un tel spectacle.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

Elle les toisa avec curiosité, essayant probablement de deviner pourquoi des hommes, plus âgés que son fils, le cherchaient.

« Il a pas fait quelque chose de mal, hein ?

\- Non, assura Erik. Nous voudrions juste lui parler.

\- Ah… Désolée, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai pas vu mon fils. Doit être avec ces zigotos, à la plage de l'autre côté du pont. Ils passent toutes leurs journées là-bas, et doivent même y dormir. Sais pas ce qu'il va devenir s'il continue comme ça… »

Charles acquiesça.

« Merci, madame. Bonne journée. »

Erik salua la femme d'un mouvement de tête, et elle grommela quelques paroles en guise de réponse. Puis ils tournèrent les talons et rejoignirent la voiture.

« On se demande bien pourquoi ce Henry cherche à fuir sa maison…, fit remarquer Erik en reprenant sa place derrière le volant. Je n'aimerais pas vivre avec quelqu'un comme elle.

\- Mauvaise langue, répondit Charles avec l'ombre d'un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles. Si tu savais tout ce que Henry lui a fait subir aussi…

\- Et entre deux souvenirs désagréables, est-ce que tu as pu trouver le nom de cette plage où il se trouve ?

\- Oui. Il semblerait que ce soit Wildstream Beach. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux mutants atteignaient la plage en question, ou du moins, l'endroit où elle était censée se trouver s'ils se fiaient aux indications recueillies à quelques passants. Ils avaient suivi un petit chemin qui se tortillait entre les arbres avant de descendre vers la plage. Ils durent s'arrêter et laisser la voiture avant de poursuivre le sentier à pied. Après quelques mètres, ils aperçurent enfin un escalier creusé dans les roches et qui menait à la plage. Ils descendirent la dizaine de marches et s'avancèrent un peu. Erik lançait des regards autour de lui pour trouver une quelconque présence, mais l'endroit paraissait désert. Charles pressa deux doigts contre sa tempe quelques instants.

« Ils sont derrière ces rochers, informa-t-il en indiquant une avancée de la falaise. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux rochers qui formaient une sorte de barrière. Au moment où ils grimpaient dessus pour éviter de passer trop près de l'eau, Charles se retourna vers Erik, le front légèrement plissé.

« Erik, je dois t'informer de quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Erik semblait soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce que Charles savait ? Qu'avait-il pu entendre pour qu'il prenne un ton si affecté ?

Charles le fixa plusieurs secondes, paraissant chercher ses mots.

« Non, rien, ce n'est pas important. »

Il se retourna, mais son visage exprimait toujours une certaine appréhension.

« Charles, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Cette fois-ci, le ton d'Erik se faisait plus menaçant.

Le jeune professeur s'arrêta à nouveau et lui lança un bref coup d'œil.

« Juste… ne sois pas trop intolérant, mon ami, conseilla-t-il doucement.

\- Moi ? Intolérant ? »

Charles lui adressa un regard entendu, mais Erik l'ignora. Ils reprirent leur avancée, Erik s'obstinant à ne rien dire, vexé de la remarque de son ami. Ils atteignirent enfin l'autre côté de l'amas rocheux, et aperçurent alors plus d'une trentaine de personnes, beaucoup de jeunes, même quelques adolescents, allongés à même le sable ou debout, allant d'un petit groupe à un autre. Certains se risquaient même jusqu'à l'eau. Charles commença à sonder les esprits pour retrouver Henry Pratt alors qu'Erik s'était figé à ses côtés.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont tous…

\- Nus ? compléta Charles. Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? balbutia Erik en passant un doigt dans le col de son pull comme s'il avait soudainement du mal à respirer.

\- Ce serait une forme de protestation contre la guerre du Vietnam, et la Guerre Froide en général. Une révolte contre le système, si tu préfères, expliqua Charles sans cesser de chercher Henry Pratt. Je me demande parfois ce que tu as pu faire au cours de ces dernières années pour ignorer de telles choses..., dit-il avec un sourire. Ah ! le voilà ! »

Un dernier regard vers Erik, qui encaissait une nouvelle fois avec difficulté la remarque du télépathe, puis il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'eau. Il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes et releva le bas de son pantalon avant de s'approcher du bord. Les vagues vinrent lécher ses pieds, mais il n'en eut cure. Il leva le bras pour faire signe à un groupe de trois baigneurs.

« Henry ! »

Alors qu'Henry nageait vers eux, Charles remarqua les coups d'œil méfiants qu'Erik lançait autour de lui.

« On lui dit qui on est et ce qu'on veut, et on part. »

Charles tourna la tête vers lui, sans cacher son amusement.

« Je crains que ça ne soit pas aussi facile, mon ami. »

Erik s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par Henry qui sortait de l'eau, accompagné des deux autres baigneurs, ou plutôt, de deux autres baigneuses. Erik détourna la tête, tandis que Charles dévisageait le mutant. Ses boucles brunes mouillées collaient un visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux verts paraissaient briller de défi et de malice.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main. Et voici Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Henry Pratt, répondit le garçon en serrant la main. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous le saviez déjà.

\- Nous souhaiterions vous parler. En privé, ajouta Charles en jetant un regard aux deux filles, à peine plus âgées que Henry, qui observaient les deux arrivants d'un air intéressé.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, ni à Fanny, ni à Maria, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de chacune des filles. »

 _Nous sommes là pour te parler de tes pouvoirs_ , pensa Charles à l'adresse de Henry. Celui-ci se raidit soudain, et lâcha ses deux amies. Nerveusement, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Je crois que vous devriez partir les filles. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Toutes deux acquiescèrent, et celle qui devait s'appeler Maria lança un regard plus que provocateur à Erik.

« A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. »

Puis elle se retourna, et passa un bras autour de la taille de Fanny, qui fit de même avec elle. Erik les regarda s'éloigner et Charles put constater une certaine rougeur au niveau de son visage, et en fut étonné. Il avait du mal à imaginer son ami gêné ou intimidé, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Mais il avait plus urgent à faire que s'interroger sur la vie sexuelle – ou l'absence de vie sexuelle – d'Erik.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Le ton de Henry s'était fait dur, cassant, cependant Charles devinait à son attitude que ce n'était que sa manière de se défendre.

« Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Henry. Nous recherchons les personnes comme toi, comme nous. Les personnes qui ont quelque chose de spécial. Un don. »

Henry leur jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Et c'est quoi son don, à lui ? interrogea-t-il en désignant Erik du menton. »

Charles tourna la tête vers son ami, qui dévisageait l'adolescent d'un œil mauvais.

« Je peux contrôler le métal, entre autres choses, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. »

Le télépathe s'étonna de l'attitude d'Erik. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait convaincre Henry de les rejoindre…

« Et toi ? s'enquit Charles. Que peux-tu faire ? »

Henry se retourna une seconde, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

« Je peux rester en apnée sous l'eau. Entre autres choses. »

Erik leva un sourcil.

« Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ajouta Henry avec un sourire fier face à ce scepticisme. »

Erik et Charles échangèrent alors un regard. Sans avoir besoin de pénétrer l'esprit de son ami, Charles savait qu'il pensait comme lui que la mutation de ce garçon était vraiment exceptionnelle.

« Et pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à en tirer profit ? demanda soudain Erik en reposant son attention sur Henry. Avec tes facultés, tu pourrais facilement remporter bon nombre de compétitions et obtenir la célébrité, l'argent, et je ne sais quoi d'autres.

\- Vous rigolez ! Ici c'est super ! s'exclama Henry en montrant les gens derrière eux d'un ample geste du bras, nus pour la plupart. Personne ne se soucie de ce que je peux faire d'exceptionnel, j'ai toutes les filles que je veux et on se prend pas la tête. Ici, personne ne viendra m'examiner comme un rat de laboratoire. »

De nouveau, Erik laissa paraître son scepticisme par une exclamation étouffée.

« Je crois qu'il y a d'autres façons de ne pas attirer l'attention… »

Henry croisa les bras à ces mots, sur la défensive, prêt à répondre. Mais Charles lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Ecoute, Henry. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, et je suis prêt à y répondre. Quant à toi – il tourna la tête vers Erik – peut-être devrais-tu t'éloigner pour quelques instants ? »

Erik voulut répliquer, mais Charles lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

 _Crois-moi, ça se passera mieux si je lui parle seul à seul. Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes._

Finalement Erik capitula et, d'une démarche raide, se dirigea vers l'ombre de la falaise.

« C'est quoi son problème ? fit Henry sans cesser de l'observer.

\- Une légère étroitesse d'esprit, répondit Charles avec un petit sourire. Viens, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter là-bas, ajouta-t-il en indiquant les rochers qu'Erik et lui avaient franchis à peine dix minutes auparavant. »

Erik, quant à lui, avait atteint un recoin de la falaise. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Il ne savait ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, les remarques de Charles ou l'insolence de Henry ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait du mal à accepter que son ami l'ait ainsi mis de côté, même s'il devait certainement avoir ses raisons. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et décida que si dix minutes plus tard Charles n'était pas revenu, il y retournerait. En relevant la tête, il remarqua alors que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Un instant plus tard, il reconnaissait une des jeunes filles qui s'étaient baignées avec Henry. Elle avançait vers lui, balançant des hanches d'un air lascif, affirmant toujours sans complexe sa nudité.

« Tu es seul ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Faut croire, répondit-t-il du bout des lèvres, faisant attention à ne pas baisser la tête. »

Elle le dévisagea, puis esquissa un sourire avant de s'appuyer contre la falaise. Elle porta ensuite une cigarette à ses lèvres et ferma un instant les yeux. Erik la fixait, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas être impoli, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle reste avec lui.

« T'en veux ? »

Erik considéra un instant la cigarette avant d'acquiescer et de la prendre. Il avait arrêté de fumer depuis plusieurs années, mais tant pis. C'était de la faute de Charles, il n'avait pas à l'irriter !

Une heure plus tard, Charles et Henry étaient toujours installés sur les rochers, le garçon ne cessant de demander des informations de toute sorte au professeur, qui s'empressait de lui répondre avec plaisir. Cependant, le télépathe sentait que l'adolescent avait encore quelques réticences.

« Nous pouvons t'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir, à développer tes aptitudes, disait Charles avec un sourire encourageant. Nous pourrons t'offrir la sécurité. Et la reconnaissance. »

Henry tourna un instant la tête vers le large, son visage s'imprégnant de gravité. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers le professeur.

« Ecoutez. Je sais que vous avez raison, mais… Ma vie est là, fit-il en montrant du bras les jeunes regroupés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux. C'est ici que je suis bien, avec eux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être reconnu, je vis très bien comme ça.

\- Henry. Combien de ces personnes là-bas savent pour toi ? »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

« Je comprends que tu te sentes effrayé aujourd'hui, commença Charles. Mais crois-tu que cette vie de déni soit réellement la meilleure voie pour toi ? Avec tes dons, tu peux accomplir de grandes choses. Tu pourras marcher dans la rue sans cette peur que quelqu'un découvre ta vraie nature, parce qu'ils le sauront déjà et l'accepteront. Je sais que pour ton âge, cela peut paraître difficile à envisager, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu feras quelque chose de ta vie. Qui sait ce qui arrivera demain ? Dans un an ? A ce moment-là, ces personnes que tu considères comme tes amis ne seront peut-être plus là pour toi, parce qu'ils auront pris conscience que la vraie vie ne se résume pas à cette plage, parce qu'ils auront découvert ton secret et en seront effrayés. Mais si tu viens avec nous, nous pourrons t'offrir la sûreté de ne jamais être considéré comme un monstre. Nous pouvons donner un but à ton existence. »

Henry soupira profondément à ces paroles. Charles sentait que le plus gros du travail était fait, mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Alors il se pencha vers le garçon et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

« Nous resterons en ville encore quelques jours. Si tu veux nous parler, tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort mon nom, je t'entendrai. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et esquissa un mince sourire. Puis il se redressa et descendit prestement des rochers. Charles ne tarda pas à le suivre, mais alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers le groupe de jeunes, il se tourna vers la falaise. Mais Erik n'était plus là. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Certes, Charles avait été plus long que prévu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déserter. Soudain, des exclamations attirèrent son attention. Il plissa les yeux tout en faisant quelques pas vers les hippies qui applaudissaient. Des canettes s'élevèrent alors au-dessus d'eux, et commencèrent à tourner, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

« Non… »

Charles se mit à courir, essayant de capter l'esprit d'Erik parmi la foule, mais tout était étrangement flou. Le télépathe n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle impression de brouillard. Que se passait-il donc ? Enfin, il arriva à la hauteur de l'attroupement et se fraya doucement mais sûrement un chemin à travers les personnes. Il se figea tout à coup en reconnaissant enfin son ami.

« Erik, qu'est-ce que… »

A son nom, l'homme leva des yeux un peu trop vitreux vers Charles. Il était assis sur un morceau de bois, dénudé ou presque – il devait encore avoir une once de raison pour avoir tout de même gardé son caleçon. Maria s'était installée sur ses jambes et prenait apparemment grand soin de le réchauffer par des caresses et des baisers.

« Chaaarles ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. »

Les canettes commencèrent à vibrer et à s'agiter. Charles, comme les autres, leva la tête pour regarder l'inhabituel spectacle. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme s'avança vers son ami.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, siffla-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Récupère tes affaires, on y va. »

Le sourire d'Erik s'effaça aussitôt tandis que les canettes retombaient plus ou moins brutalement sur le sable.

« Tu es en colère ? »

Charles le dévisagea, ne sachant quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Il lui était arrivé de croiser des étudiants qui s'adonnaient au joint lors de ses études, mais aucun ne pouvait se révéler aussi dangereux qu'Erik. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de métallique sur la plage, mais Charles préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Il regarda alors autour de lui, et aperçut le pantalon et le pull de son ami. Il les ramassa et les tendit vers Erik, faisant signe à Maria de s'éloigner. Celle-ci s'accrocha encore plus fort à Erik.

« Je crois qu'Erik se plaît très bien ici. N'est-ce pas, mon chou ? »

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres d'Erik s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire. Jamais Charles n'aurait cru que son ami aurait pu avoir l'air aussi… débile. Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent, la plage semblait s'être figée. Seul restait Erik qui s'agitait, intrigué par l'immobilité de ses nouveaux camarades.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Charles ? Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas abuser de nos pouvoirs.

\- Qui est-ce qui a commencé en faisant voler des canettes ? rétorqua Charles. Maintenant lève-toi, on part. »

Erik fronça des sourcils tout en fixant son ami qui lui tendait toujours ses vêtements. Il semblait réfléchir à la raison qui l'avait mis dans cet état de colère contenue, mais l'effort devait être trop grand pour son cerveau embrumé. Finalement, il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte figée de Maria. Charles l'y aida, faisant glisser la jeune femme par terre. Erik prit ensuite son pull pour se rhabiller. Mais alors qu'il essayait de le mettre à l'envers, Charles secoua la tête et vint lui retirer son vêtement.

« Tu t'habilleras plus tard. Le plus urgent, c'est qu'on s'éloigne d'ici au plus vite. »

En effet, il sentait les effets de ses pouvoirs s'affaiblirent, et ils ne tenaient pas à être dans les parages quand ces hippies reviendraient à eux et commenceraient à poser des questions.

Erik fit une tentative pour se lever, mais il ne put faire un pas sans chanceler et manqua de tomber. Charles le retint de justesse. Il glissa un bras dans le bas de son dos, et fit passer celui d'Erik autour de ses propres épaules pour lui assurer plus d'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pu fumer pour être dans cet état-là ? demanda Charles, sans vraiment savoir si cette interrogation était adressée à Erik ou à lui-même.

\- Rien du tout. Juste ça, répondit-il en imageant ses paroles par un petit espace entre son pouce et son index. Ou peut-être plus. »

Et il écarta un peu ses doigts pour mimer un objet plus long. Charles leva les yeux au ciel, et traversa les rangs des jeunes encore immobilisés.

« Tu sais Charles, t'es trop sérieux. Un petit joint de temps en temps, je suis sûr que ça te détendrait !

\- Erik, en ce moment même tu n'es pas détendu, tu es juste totalement stone. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Raven serait d'accord avec moi, continua Erik, ignorant son ami. Tu devrais te décoincer un peu… »

Il fut interrompu par un trébuchement et se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Charles. Celui-ci chancela un peu, fit un pas en avant pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre, mais ne put empêcher Erik de tomber, qui se retrouva assis dans une position presque grotesque, hilare. Le télépathe leva les yeux au ciel, s'incitant difficilement au calme. Quand il baissa le regard vers son ami, celui-ci avait rejeté la tête en arrière, offrant son visage au soleil. Il prenait appui sur ses bras tendus légèrement en arrière, et un sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres bien que son rire se soit tu. Charles poussa un profond soupir, et tendit une main vers Erik pour l'aider à le relever.

« Erik. Debout. »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la main tendue. Il ignorait totalement Charles.

« Erik, fit Charles d'un ton qu'il espérait menaçant. Lève-toi maintenant.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement. »

Le professeur avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver face à un enfant capricieux, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était désemparé face à cet Erik qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Où était passé son ami au visage fermé, et à l'esprit rempli de vengeance ? Où était passé son ami aux regards durs et aux sourires rares ? Charles était certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant. Et rien que pour cela, il était tenté de laisser Erik dans cet état, où il n'était pas encombré par des idées noires. Mais un coup d'œil aux hippies qui commençaient lentement à s'agiter le dissuada d'agir ainsi. Charles et Erik n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps de cette manière.

« Erik, murmura Charles, nous devons y aller. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire. »

Voyant que ces paroles n'avaient aucun effet, il ajouta :

« Je vais partir seul.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ici. »

Le ton d'Erik était ferme, indiquant qu'il était plus que certain de cette déclaration. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et rivés à ceux de Charles. Ce dernier aurait presque pu croire que son ami avait retrouvé son état normal si ce n'était ce sourire un peu trop large.

« C'est vrai, concéda alors Charles. Mais je peux toujours te porter.

\- Tu n'y arriverais pas, fit Erik avec une note d'amusement dans la voix. »

Le télépathe arqua un sourcil. Si son ami voulait jouer à ce jeu-là… Il se pencha et attrapa Erik par-dessous les bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds, mais alors qu'il voulait se redresser, il sentit un poids sur sa taille qui l'en empêchait. Charles baissa les yeux par réflexe, mais avait déjà deviné ce qu'il en était : Erik utilisait son pouvoir pour contrôler le métal de sa ceinture et le maintenir de telle sorte que le télépathe serait incapable de se relever.

« Erik, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

L'amusement baignait le visage d'Erik, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Charles.

« Seulement si tu es gentil avec moi, souffla-t-il.

\- Erik, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu te lever et venir avec moi jusqu'à la voiture ? fit Charles, tentant de masquer son exaspération. »

Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs instants. Charles était incapable de savoir ce qu'allait faire Erik. Malgré le sourire – presque idiot maintenant – qui persistait sur son visage, il avait l'air plus censé et prêt à le suivre. Soudain, il éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas comme ça. »

Il leva alors les bras vers Charles et l'agrippa par les épaules. Sa poigne était étonnamment ferme, et le jeune professeur du prendre appui sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer contre lui.

« Je veux que tu sois gentil avec moi, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot. »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et accentua la pression exercée sur sa ceinture, le forçant ainsi à se rapprocher de lui. Le télépathe avait la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège, et c'était bien une des premières fois qu'il éprouvait un tel sentiment. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui avait le contrôle, qui menait la danse, qui entraînait les gens là où il voulait qu'ils aillent. Néanmoins, dans le cas présent, Erik paraissait si imprévisible que Charles ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir – ou il ne le souhaitait pas. Erik, quant à lui, le dévisageait, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part.

« Erik… »

Mais Charles ne savait plus quoi dire. L'emprise de Erik était trop forte pour qu'il résiste plus longtemps, il sentait ses bras faiblirent alors qu'Erik l'attirait un peu plus, le forçant presque à s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Tu disais que tu connaissais tout de moi, commença Erik en plissant légèrement les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

Charles tourna un instant la tête vers les jeunes. Il était certain d'en voir quelques-uns remuer. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre où Erik pouvait bien vouloir en venir.

« Ecoute, ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, fit-il, pressé. Dis-moi ce que tu attends pour qu'on puisse filer d'ici.

\- Un baiser.

\- Un b… »

Charles s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux, alors qu'Erik souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais ses yeux étaient animés d'une étrange lueur. Le télépathe crut y lire du défi, mais le comportement d'Erik le déconcertait tant qu'il ne pouvait en être certain. Etait-ce un jeu, un piège, ou alors son ami était-il réellement sérieux ? Voulait-il vraiment un… un baiser de lui ? Cette idée lui paraissait étrangement incongrue.

On pouvait maintenant percevoir des éclats de voix – les effets de son emprise sur les hippies s'estompaient de plus en plus. Charles sonda le visage de son ami en quête d'un indice, d'une réaction qui trahirait la plaisanterie, mais Erik semblait bel et bien décidé à ne bouger qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'il demandait. Le télépathe baissa les yeux, inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Il ne devait pas penser aux raisons qui poussaient Erik à demander ça. Après tout, il avait juste fumé, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

D'une main, Charles vint alors effleurer la joue de son ami, touchant pour la première fois sa peau incroyablement lisse. Il se pencha un peu, puis comme pour échapper au regard satisfait de son ami, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la chaleur de son souffle, puis la douceur de sa bouche venir caresser ses propres lèvres. Charles eut la sensation que le pouvoir exercé par Erik sur sa ceinture se relâchait, contrairement à la pression de ses bras, qui se resserrèrent autour de lui. Les chairs se découvraient, s'épousaient. Le télépathe rompit le baiser, surpris de l'avoir un peu trop apprécié, mais aussi étonné de la délicatesse qu'avait mise Erik pour y répondre.

« Tu peux te lever maintenant ? demanda Charles, espérant avoir l'air assez détaché. »

Erik répondit simplement par un franc sourire et un large hochement de tête – Charles ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant cet air si idiot.

Le professeur offrit à nouveau son bras, et cette fois-ci Erik s'appuya de bonne grâce dessus pour se relever. Ils devaient donner une belle image, songea Charles, tenant d'une main vêtements et chaussures, le bras autour de la taille de son ami, l'autre juste vêtu d'un caleçon, ne tenant même pas debout tout seul. S'ils voulaient être convaincants dans leurs prochains « entretiens », et si Charles ne voulait pas subir les moqueries de Raven à tout jamais, il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à ce que rien ne se sache.

L'étrange duo arriva enfin aux rochers alors que tous les jeunes à l'autre bout de la plage retrouvaient leur entière autonomie. Heureusement, les effets de la drogue semblaient commencer à s'estomper car Erik réussissait plus ou moins à franchir la barrière rocheuse, glissant néanmoins une ou deux fois, et Charles pu espérer qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'éclipser discrètement.

Erik se sentit mal tout le reste de la journée, et ne sortit pas de la chambre d'hôtel. Charles ne restait pas trop loin au cas où, tout en essayant de savoir si son ami avait des souvenirs. Mais entre les grognements, le professeur cru comprendre qu'il ne se rappelait que de couleurs brillantes et d'une sensation de flottement.

Le lendemain, Henry vint les voir et leur fit part de sa décision de rester à Clearwater. Etonnamment, Charles ne protesta pas, mais extorqua néanmoins la promesse de Henry qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à quiconque de leur venue dans cette ville. Le soir même, les deux compères reprenaient la route en direction de Lawrence, Kansas.


End file.
